


A Warrior's Legacy

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, references to sex but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: Warrior's Hyrule is at the brink of an industrial revolution, while Wild's Hyrule is litered with the corpses of long lost advancements and technology of an era long lost to time.A lot can happen in ten thousand years.
Relationships: OR IS IT? - Relationship, Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Zelda, Warriors/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Corda pressed a kiss against Link's shoulder blade. "I didn't know being captain came with so much paperwork." 

"Hmmm. Well I have to keep track of everything. The war isn't over yet, we need to plan out how we are going to move forward from here, and it's my job to help Zelda organize it all." Said Link, sliding a few pages into a paperclip for safe keeping. "Your cousin is kinda mean, by the way." 

"Impa? Nah she's a sweetheart" said Corda with a playful shove. "Total stick in the mud but she cares" 

Corda presses another kiss against Link's back then rests his chin on Link's shoulder, peering down at the paperwork "So where do you plan on sending me, boss?" 

"Oh don't call me that when we're together like this!" Link snaps, his irritation undercut by the playfulness in his voice as he shrugs Corda off of him 

Corda flopped backwards onto Link's bed, casual as ever. His long back hair hung messily over his face. He looked cute. 

The two had been messing around since they were sixteen, but it was only recently as Link rose quickly through the ranks did new undertones of their relationship make themselves known. 

"Oh you aren't into that?" 

"No!" 

Links fingers danced over a familiar ticklish spot on Corda's abs. The other boy curls in on himself involuntarily at the touch. 

"No fair you asshole!" Corda laughs, playful punching Link in the arm. 

"Anyways to answer your question I want you as backup for Lana's troop when they go check out the fairy fountain." 

"Hmmmm" 

"What?"

"Nothin." 

"Nah tell me" Link bounced his shoulder up and down, bumping Corda's chin, who flicted Link on the cheek. 

"Are you going to have sex with Lana?" 

"What?" 

"Aw come on, I know you like her!"

"I'm not having sex with Lana!" 

Lana, the beautiful sorceress, was clearly attracted to Link, and to be fair Link found her to be quite pretty. 

"I hope you understand how absurd you sound, laying shirtless in my bed, asking if I plan on having sex with some girl." 

"Lana is not just some girl, she's a sexy sorceress who wants to jump your bones. Dude you act like you'd be cheating on me if you hooked up with her. I'm not your damn fiance, I'm not going to marry you." 

"You're not?" Said Link with false shock. "I thought you loved me." 

Link earns another punch to the arm for that 

"No! Gross! I'm not going to be your wife!"

"Oh please, be honest, I'd be the wife in that situation." 

"Is that so?" Corda wrapped his arms around Link's neck playfully. Link leaned back in the bed, pulling Corda along with him, the two boys giggling. 

"Yeah I'd be your housewife, keep the home clean while wearing a, a frilly apr-" Link found himself unable to finish the sentence as he dissolved into giggles. Croda pushed his mouth against Links, a gesture Link returned eagerly.

◇◇◇◇

"Hey Wars, wake up!"

Warriors woke to Legend's tiny boot stomping on his torso. 

"I'm up I'm up!" Warriors yelled, jolting out of his position leaning against the wide trunk of a tree where he had previously been sleeping. 

"You were muttering in your sleep, making kissy noises," Wild snickered "were you dreaming about a pretty girl?" 

"Yeah, your mother," was Warriors deadpan response, "lovely woman, I should visit her again sometime" 

Wind snickered, Legend cackled, Time had a sudden coughing fit, and Wild glared, unamused. 

"Can we just get moving?" Said Hyrule, who sounded tired. Warriors frowned, but packed up obediently and joined the others as they began the day's hike. 

It was Wild's vast and overgrown hyrule. They encountered a small group of moblins, which were delt with in under 5 minutes, as they were not infected. 

In a small clearing, they found a gaurdian stalker. It was shut down, like the rest of its kind after Wild defeated the calamity, but it was so intact, so clean, it felt it could activate at any moment. 

The other heroes kept their distance, but Wild trotted right up to the thing, smacking it with his palm playfully. Warriors imagine it must feel satisfying to do something like that after a year of fighting the dangerous weapons. The gaurdians deactivated state was a personal victory for Wild, a trophy of sorts, both metaphorical and literal. 

Warriors walked up next to Wild, placing his hand of the mysterious machine. While Wild's touch was a playful mockery over the defeated foe, Warrior's touch was more curious, feeling the curves of the engraved shell made from an unknown aloy and stone. 

"Despite the horror stories you've told, I cant help but admire the craftsmanship on these beasts." 

Wild shrugged "yeah its pretty impressive." 

"Built to last an eternity, survive to layers of history that have left much of this world forgotten and faded to myth." Warriors felt himself drift a bit, then pulled himself back into reality. "Yeesh what was that? My sister was right im starting to sound just like the queen. Waxing poetic about history and shit." 

Wild snickered. "Yeah you had me worried for a second." 

Warriors looked down at the teen, a fondness in his chest. Wild reminded Warriors of himself in a strange way, two knights despite their very different journeys. Twilight had latched onto Wild very early into their journey, however Warriors had his own suspicions on their relationship. Twilight struck Wars as the type who becomes lost if he doesn't have something to protect and care for, a papa wolf kinda guy. Wild was an easy target for that type of need, with his torn up face, smaller stature, and long hair for Twilight to brush clean during moments of rest. It was honestly cute how he doted on Wild, and Warriors had no desire to get between that.

Despite how the group seems to consider Twilight to be Wild's mentor, if Warriors theory was correct, Wild was technically his legacy, not Twilight's. 

The Twilight to his Time, or maybe Hyrule to his Legend was more accurate. 

The group moved on. 

  
  


◇◇◇ 

Warriors was layed out a bit away from the center of the camp, having felt overheated by the fire, instead resting his head on the makeshift pillow of his pack, his hand dipped into the water of the small spring they had stopped next to for the night. 

Wind was babbling on about an adventure he had gone on, the kid was a shockingly good story teller, turning what was ultimately a more mundane encounter he had with his princess, Tetra, into an exciting and humorous tale. 

Wind's story came to a close, and then Wild began to recount a tale of his own 

"The mastersword had been weakened by the damage inflicted by the calamity, its blade had dulled. To truly awaken it, I had to embark upon the trial of the sword." 

Warriors suddenly found himself a bit more interested. 

Wild recounted the grueling grind, traveling up each level of the seemingly unending dungeon. And when he made his way to the top, he encountered a sheikah monk. But this one was different, this one challenged him to a battle. 

Warriors found himself reaching into his pack, taking out his notebook. Flipping past sketches of gaurdians and sheikah shrines to an empty page, he began to write down notes on this "trial of the sword" Wild was describing. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Okay yeah, this is definitely my hyrule." Warriors declared as they stepped out of the forest to find some sort of military base. "I know this place, did a lot of training here."

"So are we going inside or…" Legend questioned. 

"Seems ideal to ask if they've encountered any infested monsters." Time stated 

Before Warriors could make the call, a figure exited the base and began to run towards the group 

"Yo! Link! Is it really you boss?" Yelled the figure, its voice increasing in volume as it got closer. 

"Terrance?" Warriors wondered out loud, the figure finally reaching the group as what seemed to be a young knight, Terrance, ran right into Warriors, grabbing the captain's arm and spinning around before coming to a stop. 

"It's you! It's really you! You had us wondering if you were gone for good, boss, but your back!" Terrance paused his gushing to glance at Warrior's companions "and you brought back some friends I see." 

"Terrance, good to see you. Unfortunately I can't stay long, I've been sent on an important quest by the goddess herself, but if hylia is merciful I may be able to stay long enough to update everyone on my wellbeing."

Warrior's voice seemed to shift as he spoke to Terrance. The change in his character was enough to cause whiplash, his dialect going from that of a crass soldier to one fitting of a noble. Warriors looked... responsible, in charge. It was a little weird

"Would do good to send word to the Queen, she's been worried about you." 

Warriors seemed to… flinch slowly as he realized the implications of Terrance words. Wild held back the urge to snicker, out of the group he probably understands best exactly how much trouble their companion was. 

The group entered the base, stopping at what appeared to be a sort of cafeteria as Terrance went off to contact the queen. Warriors took a seat on top of a long table, legs crossed, hands behind his head. The casual body language was contrasted by the look of irritation on his face. 

"Listen if her majesty orders my execution, go on without me." 

Legend placed a comforting hand on Wars' knee "your sacrifice will be honored." The smaller hero just barely kept a straight face. 

"Yo Terrance was right! Boss! Your back!!" 

Two people entered the cafeteria, running straight to Wars. "Annie! Mike!" 

"You had us worried," one of the newcomers, Annie, Wild assumed, punched Wars on the arm playfully. The other, a tall broad shouldered figure, wrapped his large arms around Warrior's neck. 

"Hey, I missed you to buddy," 

"What's this about the queen wanting you dead? You must have done something REAL bad to piss her off." Annie spoke with a voice that was sharp and words that were choppy. She reminded Wild of a very small dog. 

"Well, I kinda left without warning for um, how long was I gone?" 

"Four months!" Mike exclaimed. Tightening his grip around Warriors, who gagged slightly at the sudden increase of pressure. 

"Oooooooh yeah that will do it." Annie was bouncing up and down on her heels, her hands curled in fists jolted back and forth, occasionally deriving light punches to Warriors torso. "The Queen has been awful lonely, with her beloved captain gone. Been missing her bestie, her favorite. Hey! Hey! Where did you go, boss? Where did you go???" 

Annie turned towards the others in the group "and who are all of you?" She had stopped bouncing, and instead had started outright vibrating. 

She was making eye contact with Wild. Wild had heard of the phrase 'like a ticking time bomb' before, usually in reference to himself, but this girl looked like she could explode at any second.

"We are Wa- Link's companions. The nine of us have been sent on a quest from the goddess Hylia herself." Said Sky. Annie's neck seemed to make an audible crack as she snapped around to look at Sky. 

"Ooooooh from Hylia you say? Well our queen if you don't know is said to be Hylia made flesh. Yeah, yeah, so if anyone knows what Hylia wants it would be her. Hey maybe that's why she didn't send any search parties after Link. Did she know why he was gone? She said he would be back, that we just had to wait, and she was right! Link came back!" 

Warriors gently untangled himself from Mike's embrace, pushing the large man away surprisingly delicately. He then placed a hand on Annie's shoulder, who flinched, then became unnervingly still. 

"Annie." 

"Yeah boss?"

"Chill out a bit." 

"Yes boss." 

Warriors gave her a soft pat, which Annie leaned into, smiling. 

"Okay, let's get to business. How many people are staying in this outpost at the moment." Warriors shifted into a more commanding, formal position. 

"Just ten of us sir!" Said Annie 

"Good good, then we have plenty of empty space, I'll take a wing of a barracks for my companions to set up for the night, and by tomorrow we will see if her misty the queen plans to come to us or if we should go to her." 

"Wait wait, I'm not sleeping in the barracks." Legend protested. 

"It's that or the ground, soldier." Said Mike, who had also shifted in demeanor. "Terrance has already sent message to the queen via the new telegram system, we should get a response in three hours at minimum" 

"You guys finally got that thing working while I was away?" Warriors laughed, "that's awesome!" 

"Yeah it's been really convenient, they say inten years they'll have those things up all across the country, all the regions of Hyrule, finally on the same page." Said Annie, grinning brightly. 

"We can show you the set up we've got." Said Mike 

"Yes! Show me!" Said Warrior, officially abandoning his group as the knights lead him away. 

Wind began to walk in the opposite direction "i'm going to explore this place while Wars is distracted, see ya!" He said with a casual wave. 

"Yeah I'm going to set up a small camp outside, you going to join me, legend?" Said Twilight. 

"Hmm. Ground or barracks? I'm going with the ground." Said Legend "let's go Twi." 

The heroes each murmured their plans as they dispersed, leaving the cafeteria. Wild turned to the door where Warriors had existed, and decided he was also curious as to what a 'telegram' was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Wild wasn't sure when he lost track of Warriors. 

One moment he was trailing behind the captain, Annie had glued herself to his side like a clingy girlfriend while Mike stood stiffly on Wars's other side, seeming to make an effort not to touch "boss" 

The 'boss' thing is probably going to be the subject of jokes for the next few weeks, Wild predicted. 

But as Wild got lost in thought, at some point the trio he was following must have turned a corner, leaving Wild alone in the long hallways of the military base. As he turned around and tried to see what corner Warriors were hiding behind, Wild became more and more lost. 

Damn this place was huge. Wild wasn't exactly someone who spent a lot of time indoors. The long twisting hallways lined with seemingly identical doors on white painted walls was unnerving and difficult to navigate. 

"You look lost" 

Wild whipped around to see an unknown figure behind him. A hylian, no, a sheikah, judging by the shape of his ears, was smirking at him smugly. When did this guy show up? Wild wondered. 

"Um, hi. Who are you?" Said Wild, resisting the urge to cringe at how soft and meek his voice sounded. 

"Im Corda. Who are you" 

"My friends call me Wild." 

Corda raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question it. "And what exactly are you doing in a high security military base, Wild?" He asked instead. 

"I'm with Link… but we got separated." 

Somehow, Corda got behind Wild, and was now tugging at his ponytail. "Nice try, Link's been gone for while now, try again kid." 

"Ow! Let go!" Wild flailed back, clawing at the hand that pulled his hair. 

"Not until you explain yourself. This is a pretty high security place, ya know? Cant have randos wandering in and out as they please." Corda then pulled Wild towards him, Wild stumbling backward. "hmmm what's this?"

Wild felt the grip on his hair release, he sought around to face the man who had been harassing him only for his heart to drop into his stomach. He was holding the Sheikah Slate.

"Now this, this is interesting." Corda ran his finger along the carving on the sheikah eye on the back, then flipped it over. The sheikah slate lit up automatically in his hands, and he grinned "really, really interesting. Where did you get this?" 

"Give it back," Wild demanded, ignoring the question. 

"Now why would I do that?" Corda smirked. Wild leapt forward to grab the slate, but Corda held it over his head, out of reach. Wild cursed his small stature and resisted the urge to gut punch the guy. 

Wild was painfully aware of how childish they must both look, Corda holding the slate up as Wild jumped to grab it. Like two children, the older and taller one holding up the smaller child's favorite toy out of reach to bully them. 

"Do you even know what that symbol means?" Corda asks "that's the crest of the Sheikah, a clan that has close ties to the royal family” 

“A clan you’re a part of, right?” said Wild. he stepped back, rethinking his stratagee on getting the slate back. 

That got a reaction out of Corda. He tilted his head and gave Wild a lot “now what makes you think that?”

“You look like a sheikah” 

“Clarify that statement.” 

“Your face, the eyes and the way the lids shape your eyes and your nose is small and flat and sits low on your face. But mostly your ears, they cup downward and stick out away from your face.” Wild explains

Corda’s ear twitch, then snap back, pressing against his head in a mimicry of hylian ears. He narrows his eyes at Wild but doesn’t say anything, yet. 

“You’re either a Sheikah, or you’ve got Sheikah ancestry.” Wild concludes 

“Most people don’t notice, white hair is the go to identifier for spotting Sheikahs, and I don’t have that so I tend to slip under the radar.” Corda says after a moment. “You’ve spent some time with my people, why don’t i recognize you?” 

“Your people is more wide spread then you may think.” said Wild. “thats where the slate come from, a branch of your tribe you may be unfamiliar with.” 

Corda’s face was hard, it was clear he was mulling over what Wild had told him. Wild just hoped his lie didn't come back to bite him later. Then, the sheikah shoved the slate back into WIld’s hands. 

“I’m going to keep my eye on you.” he said

Wild hoped he found Warriors soon. 

“Now, “ Codra returned to a relaxed posture “I believe it is only polite to help you get out of here. This place is a pain to navigate and I’d rather not leave you to wander around for the next few hours. As funny as that would be, I can’t risk you getting into any confidential rooms or accidentally mess up any equipment we keep here”

“Yeah… I, I would appreciate that.” Wild hooked the slate back onto her belt. He could feel himself curling in on himself, his voice returning to it’s previous meekness now that the panic of losing his most valued object was gone. 

“Walk with me.” Corda gestured as he began to walk down the seemingly endless hallways

  
  


◇◇◇◇

As Corda walked, leading the kid out of the basement, be mulled over the situation, and the more he thought about it, the more he came to the sinking realization he might have fucked up. 

Maybe it was way the kid looked so out of their depth, arms wrapped around themself looking at their feet, chin almost touching their collar. This Kid, Wild, became almost docile the moment Corda no longer antagonized them. They said they were with Link, which Corda dismissed, but considering Lana was still working to stabilize the timeline, and how that was likely connected to Link’s disappearance… well maybe Corda should have given them the benefit of the doubt. 

Corda found himself twiddling with a lose strand of hair as he walked. He watched out of the corner of his eye, the raven black hair twist and untwist around his finger. His hair color was not uncommon among his people, but white hair is the most well known feature of the sheikah. The monolid eyes, small flat low set nose, and downward ears, that had been enough for Wild to spot him. 

Sheikah ears were more flexible then hylian ears, Corda could move his ears easy, but the resting position was one that was notably sheikah shaped, sticking out from his head and the cup curled down

“It is so we can more easily hear the footsteps of those who may try to sneak up on us” his aunt had told him and Impa, as the two of them sat on her lap as small children. 

The kid had a past, and that was ignoring the scars that lined his face.

Walking up the stairs, and finally outside of the base. There were more strangers milling about the grounds, including three who appeared to… setting up a camp? Oh that had to be illegal. This was government property goddess damnit! 

“Hey! Hey you! What’s with the campsite this is a military base not a park!” Corda began to walk towards the strangers when the tallest of the group noticed him, and started heading towards him. 

At least that’s what Corda had thought he was doing, but instead the guy walked right past Corda, to the kid. 

“Wild, are you alright? You were gone for a while.” 

Wild chuckled awkwardly “I’m fine Twilight, just got a little lost. I’m more embarrassed then anything else, I promise.” 

“That’s good.” the guy, Twilight, relaxed a bit. “You looked like a nervous puppy with its tail between it’s legs, had me a little worried”

“Like I said, it was kinda embarrassing, getting lost like that”

“Hey!” Corda snapped “this is still a military base! Who are you people and what are you doing here?” 

“We’re with Link.” said Twilight. Corda felt like he was going to pop a blood vessal.

“Well Link better get his ass over here and varify that because last I checked the guy was doing Goddess knows what, Goddess knows where, for the last four Goddess damned months!” Corda was almost yelling at this point. He might still have some pent up frustration over Link running out the way he did. 

Twilight’s only response was to point to the right. Corda turned his gaze, following where Twilight pointed, till he was looking at the benches on the other end of the training field. Annie, Mike, and someone Corda didn’t recognize were talking to someone Corda did recognize. 

It was Link. 

Corda’s eye twitched, and then he broke into a run. 

  
“Link Alexander Kingsmount where  _ the fuck _ have you been these last four months!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going a lil bit into my ear headcanons heehee.


End file.
